warthunder_vnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Fury Mk I
The Hawker Fury was a single engine, single-seat biplane of composite structure which first entered service in May 1931. The Fury was designed by H.G. Hawker Engineering Co. Ltd (Hawker Aircraft Ltd since 1933) under the direction of Sidney Camm. The Fury prototype made its first flight in March 1931 and after a successful test and evaluation period, entered production for service in Britain’s Royal Air Force. However, the Fury was an expensive aircraft and, with Britain being in the grip of a financial depression, initially only enough aircraft were ordered to equip three squadrons; Nos 1, 25 and 43 Squadrons. An elegant aircraft with streamlined fuselage contours, the Fury Mk.I was the first RAF fighter with a speed exceeding 322 km/h (200 mph). Most aircraft were equipped with a 525 hp liquid-cooled in-line twelve-cylinder Rolls-Royce Kestrel IIS engine and a wooden twin-bladed Watts propeller, although several alternative powerplants became available during the Fury’s service life. The Fury's fuselage, wings, and tail had a metal framework and a fabric skin. The skin of the forward fuselage up to the cockpit and the engine cowling was made of duralumin sheets. Ailerons were fitted to the upper wing; nevertheless, due to their large area, they were very responsive and provided the aircraft with a high roll rate. The armament consisted of two synchronous 0.303 inch Vickers Mk.IV machine guns with 600 rounds per gun, mounted in front of the cockpit. Whilst the Fury was an excellent fighter when it first entered service, it did mark the end of an era as one of the last open cockpit, biplane fighters produced by Britain. Its fixed undercarriage, fabric skin and twin Vickers guns were reminiscent of fighters of the First World War, and when it was replaced in front line service with the RAF in 1939, it truly was a relic of a bygone era. A total of 117 Fury Mk.I fighters were produced, in five series. 1/ Lịch sử phát triển và hoạt động Hawker Fury là 1 máy bay 2 tầng cánh, 1 động cơ và được biên chế lần đầu tháng 5/1931. Fury được thiết kế va che tao bởi kĩ sư trưởng là Sidney Camm công ty cơ khí H.G. Hawker Co. Ltd (sau đổi tên thành Hawker Aircraft Ltd từ 1933), Chuyến bay thử nghiệm đầu tiên là 3/1931 và sau khi thử nghiệm thành công và qua quá trình nghiệm thu đã được chính thức biên chế vào Không lực Hoàng Gia Anh (RAF). Giá đắt, và người Anh đang vật lộn với cuộc Đại suy thoái, lượng máy bay được sản xuất không nhiều nhưng vẫn đủ để trang bị cho 3 phi đoàn (số 1, 25 và 43) Fury là 1 chiếc máy bay thanh lịch với sự thiết kế thân hợp lí, khung gầm cố định., Fury Mk.I là chiếc tiêm kích đầu tiên của RAF đạt tốc độ 322 km/h. mAilerons của máy bay được khớp với cánh trên, vì lẽ thế, chúng rất nhạy và giúp máy bay đạt khả năng roll cao. Thân, cánh, đuôi Fury đều làm dựa trên khung kim loại và bọc da. Vỏ máy bay trải dài theo thân và tới buồng lái, nắp đông cơ được làm từ những tấm duralumin. Đa số phi cơ này đều trang bị động cơ Rolls-Royce Kestrel IIS 525 hp với tản nhiệt nước, 12 xylanh với đôi cánh quạt hiệu Watts bằng gỗ. Fury được trang bị 2 khẩu súng máy 0.303 inch Vickers Mk.IV với 600 viên mỗi khẩu, đính ngay trước buồng lái. Khi mới ra mắt, Fury là một chiếc máy bay tuyệt vời và đánh dấu sự kết thúc của kỷ nguyên máy bay "buồng lái mở", 2 tầng của người Anh. và khi chúng bị thay thế trong biên chế của RAF năm 1939, Fury trở thành di tích của 1 thời đã qua. 2/ Thông số và trang bị Rank: I Loại: Biplane Tốc độ tối đa: 394.46km/h trên độ cao 4100m Độ cao tối đa: 8100 m Turn time: 15.96s Rate of climb: 16.52m/s Takeoff run: 231.8 m Vũ khí: 2 khẩu súng máy 0.303 inch Vickers Mk.IV 3/ Ưu và khuyết 4/ Hình ảnh & Video frame|left|fury mk1Thể loại:Anh http://i.imgur.com/0XK1TA4.jpg http://i.imgur.com/0bPLQWE.jpg http://i.imgur.com/m7yHMKM.jpg http://i.imgur.com/7ID27gD.jpg Thể_loại:Biplane Thể_loại:Anh Thể_loại:Fighter